Mr Midnight
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: One-shot. A brief look at a possible future, if Edward had never come back in New Moon. EPOV.


Disclaimer: Twilight and the song Mr. Midnight are not mine, don't sue. I'm just playing with 'em.

A/N: Ok, so this isn't the Jacob story I wanted to write, and it's not the JPOV epilogue to Mad World either - I'm still working on those! This is, however, a one-shot in the future in which Edward never came back after leaving in New Moon and what 'might' have happened. It was inspired by the Garth Brooks song, Mr. Midnight, which is awesome. Lyrics follow the story, and you check out the song here:

http://slayerkitty(dot)livejournal(dot) (as always, replace the dot's with periods)

* * *

**Mr. Midnight **

**EPOV**

It was raining.

It suited my mood perfectly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Water fell from it in drops, sprinkling lightly over my shirt.

It didn't matter that I was wet. Nothing mattered anymore.

One of my co-worker's thoughts interrupted my melancholy.

My face was devoid of emotion as I 'listened' to her ogle me in her mind.

She wasn't even a blip on my radar. I wasn't even sure I knew her name.

"Edward." She called, getting my attention. "They're ready for you." I stood up from the waiting room and made my way down the long hallway. I stepped into the studio, walking past the man seated in front of the sound board.

I didn't know his name either.

I didn't speak to him.

I took my seat, the same place I sat every night, and slid the head phones over my ears.

"Good evening." I said into the microphone. "I'm Mr. Midnight. Got a request or dedication? Call me." I rattled off the radio station phone number, and hit the button to go to commercial.

This was purgatory.

This was my penance.

It was all for her.

I hoped, even though I knew I shouldn't, that one night she would hear me and call.

She never did.

The first few calls were from deeply in love people, requesting dedications to their significant others. I selected songs for them, wallowing in the pain that echoed through me from head to toe.

The phones went quiet, unusual for a Friday night. I sat, just playing random songs. My maudlin side insisted I play something she would recognize, giving me hope that she might chose that night to call, but I resisted.

It didn't matter. Every song reminded me of her anyway.

The phone rang, and I picked it up. I nearly dropped it in shock, when I heard the voice on the other end of line.

"Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you?" I asked. The voice on the other end of the line started to speak.

"Caller, can you please hold?" I said, punching the hold button with shaking fingers.

It was her.

Bella.

The Bella I'd left so long ago.

My first instinct was to tell her it was me. Tell her that I still loved her, that I never stopped, and I wanted her back.

Tell her I would always be hers, even if she no longer wanted to be mine.

I groaned, catching the attention of the man working the sound board. A quick glare had him staring very intently at the instruments in front of him.

I picked the phone back up, and spoke softly.

"Can I have your request or dedication please?"

I was startled when she said my name.

"It's for Edward." She spoke quietly. She paused. "Can you just…" her voice cracked with emotion. "Just tell him that I love him – and I wish things could be the way they used to."

I tried to speak. I couldn't fathom a thing to say in my shock.

A voice I didn't recognize joined hers.

"Bells, honey, who are you talking to?" I checked my watch. It was late. Too late for the male voice in the background to be just a friend.

"No one, Jake." I heard her say. "Thank you." She told me, and then the dial tone sounded in my ear.

I couldn't move.

I was in Hell.

* * *

Rain on the room and time on my hands  
It sure seemed quiet out there in radio land  
They call me at the all-night station  
Make their special dedications  
And I do my best to play their request  
When it's a desperate situation  
This was a desperate situation

I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue  
The brokenhearted call me up  
When they don't know what else to do  
Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew  
I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you

"Caller on the line could you please hold on?"  
I recognized her voice the minute i picked up the phone  
Should I tell her that it's me or leave it at a memory  
Haven't been myself since the day she left  
And I'm never gonna be  
I'm forever gonna be

I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue  
The brokenhearted call me up  
When they don't know what else to do  
Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew  
I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you

Imagine my surprise when she spoke my name  
She said, "Could you tell him that I love him  
and I wish things could be the same."  
Then a voice I never knew  
Said, "Honey who you talking to?"

I'm Mr. Midnight alone and blue  
The brokenhearted call me up  
When they don't know what else to do  
Every song is a reminder of the love that they once knew  
I'm Mr. Midnight, can I play a song for you


End file.
